Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is a video game based on the first four books of the Harry Potter series in a LEGO form. The game was released on June 29, 2010, in the US. It was released in the UK on June 25, 2010[1], and was developed by Traveller's Tales, the company that is responsible for most of the recent LEGO games. The UK PSP game was delayed until Friday the 13th, August 2010. Production Revealed to the Public The game was admitted to be in the works by Traveler's Tales in 2009, when a Trailer was released at Nintendo's E3 conference. This trailer was one of the only sources of information about the game until a second trailer was released, which involved gameplay and more characters, including old characters like Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell "revived" with flesh skin. This was called a Year 1 vignette. At present there are four vignettes, including Year 1, Year 2, Year 3, and Year 4. Before the Year 3 vignette, the first 2 minutes of cutscenes which involved Harry arriving at number 4 Privet Drive and him getting his letters to Hogwarts was released. Tie in with the Sets This game features the minifigures from the Harry Potter sets. Before the game, sets of Harry Potter were released for the first four movies and one set came out to accompany the fifth movie. Since this game will feature the first four movies, all the sets already created could be implemented into the game, although if a game with all the movies implemented would not have source material for the Deathly Hallows, as it hasn't even been released yet. Revival of the Franchise No sets were released for the theme since 2007, and only one set was released for the Order of the Phoenix. No sets have been created for the most recent movie, the Half-Blood Prince. This caused many people to believe the LEGO Harry Potter franchise was over. This video game is considered a revival of the Harry Potter franchise and more new sets have been released since. Development and Distribution The game is being developed by the well-known LEGO game developers, Traveller's Tales and TT Fusion for the handheld versions. Traveler's Tales was responsible for the development of all four LEGO Star Wars games, two LEGO Indiana Jones games, and the LEGO Batman game. If Traveler's Tales will use their usual format for the game, which is a free roaming hub, and a combination of beat-em up and puzzle gameplay, will appear is unknown, but very likely. The game is being published and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment . Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, which now owns Traveler's Tales, will be partly responsible for the distribution and publishing. They have already published many LEGO games, including LEGO Batman: The Video Game, LEGO Battles, and LEGO Rock Band. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to LEGO Indiana Jones. In the first level, The Leaky Cauldron, Harry can't use magic yet because he doesn't have a wand but Hagrid can since he is an experienced wizard. All Harry is able to do is smash objects by rolling into them until he learns his first spell at Hogwarts. The game uses the new split-screen introduced in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues and is a co-op game, similar to all other Traveller's Tales LEGO video games. The new split-screen is a moving division on the screen in relation to where the characters are in the level. This makes finding your partner much easier than a stationary horizontal or vertical dividing line. The Hogwarts castle from the game is notably the biggest LEGO video game environment ever created. There are many areas to explore, including the Great Hall, the covered bridge, Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, the courtyard, the quidditch field, Hagrid's hut, and more. Players can go to classes to learn new spells to advance to new areas in Hogwarts. An example would be if an area is covered by Mandrakes, the player might not be able to get to that place in Year 1, but after you have covered that Herbology lesson, you can get through there because you have learned how to get past them. Potion-making is another vital gameplay feature. If there is a cauldron nearby you must collect the right ingredients to put in it. If you collect the right ones, you get a reward or advance in the level. If you get it wrong you could likely to be turned into a frog. As with all schools, there are other students at Hogwarts who you can practice your defensive spells on. For instance, in the Gryffindor common room you might find a student sleeping on a couch. Zap the couch and the child is eaten up and then belched out. But you can't do this with just anyone. Zap Professor Snape and you might be turned into a frog again. The moving pictures on the walls can usually be zapped to help you, and many other things in Hogwarts can be enlisted to help you as well, usually quite comically. (Please note: There are 2 hubs instead of 1. They are: Hogwarts and Diagon Alley) Versions Price The game has been released in eight different versions with eight different set numbers: List of Characters *indicates the character is playable The trio * Harry Potter* (Available in Blue Shirt, Sweater(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts Uniform, Dragon Task Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task Uniform, Maze Task Uniform, Quidditch Uniform, Girl Disguise(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Slytherin Disguise(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Pajamas(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and in Tuxedo(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and his special ability is that he can use the Invisibility Cloak) * Hermione Granger* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform, Red Hooded Top, Blue Top(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Grey Hooded Top(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Cat(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and in Ball Gown(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) and her special ability is that she can control Crookshanks from year 3 to year 4) * Ron Weasley* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform, Pajamas(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Sweater, Brown Jacket(Only Consoles and Windows versions), Slytherin Disguise(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Girl Disguise(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Tuxedo(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and in Cardigan(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and his special ability is that he can control Scabbers from year 1 to year 3) Hogwarts Staff * Dumbledore* (Available in Purple and Grey Robes(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Professor McGonagall* (her special ability is that she can become a Cat Animagus) * Rubeus Hagrid* (his special ability is that he can use a crossbow) * Professor Flitwick* * Professor Snape* * Professor Moody* * Professor Quirrell* (Available in Purple robes and as Voldemort) * Professor Lupin* ( his special ablity is turning into a werewolf) * Madam Hooch* * Professor Lockhart* (Available in White robes and Green Jacket(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Professor Sprout* * Professor Trelawney* * Professor Binns* (Ghost) * Professor Sinistra* * Professor Vector Other staff * Argus Filch* (his special ability is that he can control Mrs. Norris) * Madam Pince* * Madam Pomfrey* * Sorting hat * Fat Lady Students ;Gryffindor house * Katie Bell* * Seamus Finnigan* * Percy Weasley* (Available in Sweater and Prefect Uniform) * Fred Weasley* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform, Quidditch Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Sweater) * Neville Longbottom* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform and Pajamas(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) and his special ability is that he can use Trevor and dig) * George Weasley* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform, Quidditch Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Sweater) * Oliver Wood* * Ginny Weasley* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform, Grey Hooded Top, and Cardigan(Only on Consoles and Windows version)) * Colin Creevey* * Parvati Patil* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform and Ball Gown(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Dean Thomas* * Angelina Johnson* * Lee Jordan* * Alicia Spinnet* * Gryffindor Boy* * Gryffindor Girl* ;Slytherin house * Draco Malfoy* (Available in Sweater, Quidditch Uniform, and Hogwarts Uniform) * Vincent Crabbe* (Available in Sweater and Hogwarts Uniform) * Gregory Goyle* (Available in Sweater and Hogwarts Uniform) * Marcus Flint* * Millicent Bulstrode* * Tom Riddle* (16 Year old Hogwarts student and he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) * Slytherin Prefect* * Slytherin boy* * Slytherin girl* ;Ravenclaw house * Padma Patil* (Available in Hogwarts Uniform and Ball Gown(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Cho Chang* * Penelope Clearwater* * Moaning Myrtle*(Available in Hogwarts Uniform and Swimsuit and she's a ghost) * Michael Corner* (Playable only in the portable versions) * Anthony Goldstein* (Playable only in the portable versions) * Ravenclaw Prefect* * Ravenclaw boy* * Ravenclaw girl* ;Hufflepuff house * Justin Finch-Fletchley* * Cedric Diggory* (Available in Sweater(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts Uniform, Dragon Task Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows), Lake Task Uniform, and Maze Task Uniform) * Susan Bones* * Ernie Macmillan* * Hannah Abbott* * Hufflepuff Prefect* * Hufflepuff boy* * Hufflepuff girl* Wizard World related Order of the Phoenix * Arthur Weasley* * Molly Weasley* * Sirius Black* (his special ability is that he can transform into his animagus dog form) * Professor Moody* * Remus Lupin* (his special abilty is that he can transform into a werewolf) * Severus Snape* * Albus Dumbledore* * James Potter* (playable in ghost form only) * Lily Evans* (playable in ghost form only) Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers * Lord Voldemort* (Available as 16 year old Tom Riddle, Professor Quirrell version, and final form and he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) * Lucius Malfoy* (he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) * Peter Pettigrew* (his special ability is that he can transform into his animagus rat form, Scabbers and can use Crucio) * Walden Macnair* (he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) * Barty Crouch Jr.* (he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) * Crabbe Sr.* (Playable only in the portable versions) * Goyle Sr.* (Playable only in the portable versions) * Death Eater* (he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) * Professor Quirrell (Voldemort) (Available as 16 year old Tom Riddle, Professor Quirrell version and final form and he can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) Ministry of Magic * Cornelius Fudge* * Barty Crouch Sr.* * Amos Diggory* * Arthur Weasley* * Walden Macnair* (He can use Avada Kedavra and Crucio) Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron * Ollivander* * Tom the Innkeeper* * Doris Crockford* * Madam Malkin* Hogsmeade * Madam Rosmerta* * Shrunken Heads Knight Bus * Ernie Prang* * Stan Shunpike* Hogwarts Express * Trolley Witch* Other * Rita Skeeter* (her special ability is that she can transform into her animagus beetle form) * Dragon Keeper* * Witch* (Available in white and grey) * Wizard* (Available in red and green) * Shifty Wizard* * Boy (Harry Potter)* * Girl (Harry Potter)* * Vocalist* {Weird Sisters Wizard band member} * Drummer* {Weird Sisters Wizard band member} * Bassist* {Weird Sisters Wizard band member} * Guitarist* {Weird Sisters Wizard band member} Beauxbatons * Fleur Delacour* (Available in Beauxbatons Uniform, Dragon Task Uniform, Lake Task Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Maze Task Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Gabrielle Delacour* * Madam Maxime* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) * Beauxbatons student Durmstrang * Viktor Krum* (Available in Tuxedo(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), Durmstrang Uniform, Dragon Task Uniform, Lake Task Uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Krum Shark(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Professor Karkaroff* * Durmstrang Student* Ghosts * Professor Binns* * Lily Evans* * James Potter* * Bloody Baron* * Fat Friar* * The Grey Lady* * Nearly Headless Nick* * Moaning Myrtle* (Available in Hogwarts and Swimsuit(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) * Peeves (Only appeared in the portable versions) Muggles * Vernon Dursley* * Petunia Dursley* * Dudley Dursley* * Marjorie Dursley* (Playable only in the portable versions) * Mr. Mason* * Mrs. Mason* * Milkman* * Station guard* Creatures * Fang* * Dobby* * Griphook* * Hedwig (She sends red bricks to Diagon Alley) * Mrs. Norris* (Only playable with Argus Filch) * Fawkes * Firenze * Mountain Troll (As a boss for year 1) * Security troll (They protect some Hogwarts entrances during the third year. They can use expansive waves when someone throws a spell to them) * Boggart (As an enemy. It turns into a Dementor(for Harry Potter), McGonagall giving a bad grade(for Hermione Granger), a giant spider(for Ron Weasley), Professor Snape(for Neville Longbottom), the moon(for Professor Lupin), Harry Potter (for Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and Professor Quirrell (Voldemort) and Lord Voldemort (for all the others characters except the ghost characters) * Whomping Willow (As a boss for year 3) * Dementor (They protect some Hogwarts entrances during the third year, but are also enemies and are as final boss for year 3) * Hungarian Horntail * Swedish Short-Snout * Chinese Fireball * Common Welsh Green * Basilisk (As a final boss for year 2) * Acromantula (As an enemy) * Crookshanks* (Only playable with Hermione when the third year starts) * Norbert * Buckbeak* (Only playable in some missions) * Cornish Pixie (As an enemy) * Bowtruckle (They help building wooden ladders in the Forbidden Forest) * Mandrake (Can be taken by a wizard with earhelders to crash crystals) * Trevor* (Only playable with Neville Longbottom) * Giant Squid (Its tentacles are seen during the Second Task and in the Chamber of Secrets) * Scabbers* (Only playable with Ron Weasley until year 4, and can be transformed from Pettigrew's animagus ability) * Aragog (As a boss for year 2) * Werewolf* (Only available with Remus Lupin's transformation ability) * Devil's Snare (As an enemy) * Gargoyle * Goblin * Gnome * Sphinx (As a statue in the Third Task) * Grindylow (As an enemy in the Second Task) * Merpeople (As enemies in the Second Task) List of places Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Classrooms * Charms Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Wingardium Leviosa spell lesson and another for the Lumos spell lesson. * Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Immobulus and Riddikulus spells, and another for the Patronus and Reducto spell lessons. * Transfiguration Classroom which also contains a practice room. * Potions Classroom * Hogwarts greenhouses/Herbology Classroom * Divination Classroom * Care of Magical Creatures * Flying Courtyard Common rooms * Ravenclaw Tower * Slytherin Dungeon * Hufflepuff Basement * Gryffindor Tower Other places * Great Hall * Headmaster's office * Library and Restricted Section * Mirror of Erised room / Storage Room * Clock Tower and Clock Tower Courtyard * Owlery * Hospital wing * One-Eyed Witch Passage * Third Floor Corridor * Grand Staircase * Second-floor girls' lavatory * Chamber of Secrets * Middle Courtyard * Prefects' Bathroom * Muggle Studies Classroom * First-floor boys' lavatory Hogwarts Grounds * Hogwarts Lake * Hagrid's hut * Quidditch pitch * Stone circle * Greenhouses * Covered Bridge Hogsmeade * Honeydukes * Shrieking Shack * The Three Broomsticks * Hogsmeade Station Other magical places * Diagon Alley ** Ollivander's Wand Shop ** Gringotts ** Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions ** Flourish and Blotts ** Eeylops Owl Emporium * Leaky Cauldron * Knockturn Alley * King's Cross Station/Platform 9 and 3/4 * The Burrow * Mr. Roberts's campsite Muggle places * Little Whinging ** Privet Drive * Hing's Cross Station * Hut-on-the-Rock * London * Godric's Hollow (The Potter House)